


Monararry: Long Lost Aunt

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Family, Millma Verse, Monararry, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: When Barry's little sister gives Kara some news about her family Kara has to decide what she wants to do with it.





	Monararry: Long Lost Aunt

Barry speed around the kitchen preparing a breakfast. He had no shirt on and was only in his underwear. "Nice job speedy," a voice said and Mon-El came in wearing only his underwear and a t-shirt. Mon grabbing one of the pancakes Barry made and taking some eggs onto a plate.

"Why do you wear the t-shirt?" Barry asked slowing down and sitting on the stool next to him. "I like seeing my boyfriend shirtless."

"Ah but I like the shirt," Mon said. "But you look good shirtless." Mon leaned over and kissed Barry as Kara walked in all dressed.

"There's my boys," Kara said putting an arm around them kissing both their cheeks.

"Now why are you all dressed," Barry complained but with a smile saying he was joking as Kara took breakfast. "You know you're the only girl in this relationship."

"You know I have a little thing called work," Kara said. "The thing that pays for this entire house and everything." Kara circled around as she joked with the boys. Working for Lena Luthor as one of her top scientist made Kara the most money of the three.

"Hey my bar does pretty well," Mon said. He owned a bar in the city.

"I guess that leaves Mr. Suspended here," Kara joked around Barry who made a face.

"I still can't believe the Captain suspended me," Barry moaned. He worked as a CSI but was suspended a few weeks starting yesterday and now he didn't know what he was going to do besides fix his boyfriend and girlfriend meals and fight some crime as his superhero counterpart.

"Well you know for a speedster your usually late places," Kara joked. "I guess that makes you… the boy toy of this relationship."

"Oh really," Barry said running up and putting his arms around Kara shaking her. Kara laughing as he did as Mon came up putting his arms around the both of them.

The group was so busy laughing and kissing as they did they didn't notice the green glow of someone else teleporting into the room. She cleared her throat but it didn't interrupt the three lovers. "Okay you three, cut it out," the voice finally said louder and the three separating to notice Rachel Garrick in the room.

"Rachie," Barry greeted his little sister. Jay Garrick has two wives. Barry was the son of Jay and Nora while Rachie and her twin brother Roland were the children of Jay and Joan. While Barry and Roland had inherited their fathers speed Rachel did not. Instead she had been chosen by the Green Lantern corp.

"Your back," Kara said with a smile. Rachie had been on a secret mission for the corp and been gone from Earth for a while. "Claire must be excited." Claire Kent was Kara's older cousin and Clark Kent twin sister. She was also Rachie girlfriend. It had been weird at first when they started dating not just because of the age different but because of Kara and Barry relationship. In the end though they all found happiness the way they were so they ignored the weirdness. Only thing that seemed to raise eyebrows with the two is that they didn't want to find a third. Happy to remain a twosome.

"Actually, have not been there yet," Rachie said. "Um… Kara I need to tell something…. Well you and Zac, but I don't know where to find him." Zac was Kara's little brother. About five years younger than her. He had been put in the same pod as Kara when they left Krypton so was basically the same age as Rachie. Zac though was a partier. A lot like Mon used to be before Kara and Barry changed him.

"Who knows where to find Zac," Kara said with a shrug. "So what do you need?"

"The thing is… I was on a long mission with an older Green Lantern. One who is actually about to retire. He's been around for like forever," Rachie said confusing Kara where this was going. "And he's Kryptonian."

"Okay," Kara said knowing that Kryptonians had entered the green lantern corp.

"And he brought me back to the planet his been living to introduce me to his wife and sons. And well… his wife was familiar looking and I realized why." Kara wasn't sure where this was going. "It was your Aunt Astra." Kara dropped the glass she was holding as Mon and Barry both put arms around her.

"My…. Aunt Astra," Kara said tears in her eyes. She thought her aunt was dead. Dead before Krypton even blew. "I… um…. Did you… tell her…. About me?"

"No," Rachie said shaking her head. "I figured I would let you decide." Rachie could see the looks on the face and figured it was better leaving Kara with her boyfriends. "I'm going to go see Claire." Rachie used her teleportation device to leave the room.

"I'll call Lena and tell her you're sick. I'm sure whatever needs to be done on Gilbert can wait," Barry said going for the phone as Mon brought Kara into a hug. Gilbert was the AI Kara was creating.

Later that day Kara was laying on the couch tossing a ball up into the air and catching it. She threw it up but it never came down as Mon caught the ball. "You've been like this for hours," Mon said moving Kara so he could sit on the couch and have Kara head in his lap. Barry came on the other side and moved her feet so he could sit down. "Have you gotten in touch with Zac?"

"Yeah," Kara said having spent a while trying to find her little brother. The only Kryptonian on Earth who was not a superhero. "He doesn't care. He barely remembers Astra as it is."

"I don't get it. You found out you have more family alive. Isn't this a good thing?" Barry asked. He could not understand why Kara was not jumping for excitement that her aunt was there and alive.

"You don't understand Barry," Mon said. "Sometimes discovering more of your people are alive is not a good thing." Mon thinking to his own experience with his people not long ago.

"You don't understand either Mon," Kara said sitting up so she was between the two boys. "Aunt Astra was not like your parents. She wasn't evil. She was never bad to me. She was like a second mom. I loved her. I think I spent more time with her when I was young than my real mom. She was married to a green lantern. My Uncle Ha. He saved my life when I was 5. Then a few years before Krypton was destroyed Ha was reassigned and Astra went with him. She kept in contact for a while but then contact was lost not long before Krypton was gone. We thought she was dead. And she wasn't. She's alive and never bothered to come looking for me."

"Can I make a point," Barry said after a moment seeing tears in his girlfriend eyes but he had to say this. "You didn't know she was alive. Maybe she didn't know you were alive." Kara turned to him. "You have half a story. Maybe it's worth it to get the second half. And I think it's definitely worth it to get the second half before our wedding." The three had been planning their wedding for a while now.

Kara stared at him for a moment as Mon put his arms around her. "Your right," Kara said. "I need to know." Kara jumped out and at super speed was soon in her Supergirl outfit.

"Do you want us to come?" Mon asked.

"No I need to do this alone," Kara said. The two boys nodded and Barry leaned into Mon. Mon putting his arms around his boyfriend as Kara left.

-Monararry-

Rachie came into the living room with only a robe on. Claire was on the couch. The two had spent a while celebrating Rachie return. "You know I'm going to be on Earth a lot more now," Rachie said making Claire raise an eyebrow. "Hal decided to retire. And with Alan age and how close I am to the heroes of Earth they decided to make me the head lantern of this sector. As head I don't really leave Earth unless something very big comes about."

"I like," Claire said going to kiss her girlfriend. "And there's something else we need to talk about." Rachie raise an eyebrow. "I know your young but I'm not. I waited a long time to find someone I love the way Clark loves Diana and Lois. Or the way Kara loves Mon and Barry. I want to know where your head is at. Where we're going."

"Where we're going?" Rachie asked not sure what Claire meant. "Claire, I love you. We're going good." And then Rachie realized what Claire meant. "You want to know if I think about marriage." Claire nodded. "Claire I think about being with you forever but I don't think about an actual ceremony to be honest. I just don't have the time to take that stress."

"I know," Claire said knowing Rachie life as a Green Lantern was hard. "Maybe we can think about it when things are more settled for you."

"And not now," a new voice said and the two turned around to see Kara there.

"Kara," Claire complained.

"Rachie, I need…. I want to see my aunt," Kara said. "Can you take me?"

Rachie nodded jumping up and going into the bedroom to get changed into her Green Lantern outfit. "Come on Kara," Rachie said taking her hand after giving Claire a kiss goodbye. Then they teleported away.

…

Kara blinked as she suddenly felt powerless and she knew why. Looking up she saw a red sun. "Sorry, should have warned you," Rachie said as Kara looked around. They were in what appeared to be a meadow with one house. Despite the alien sun and yellow grass it almost felt like earth. "How about letting me go in first? Just to…"

"Yeah," Kara cut Rachie off knowing where Rachie was going.

They walked closer to the house and Rachie knocked hearing a come in. "Ha, Astra," Rachie said coming in.

"Rachie, I thought you left," Ha said. He wasn't in his Green Lantern outfit anymore.

"I did," Rachie said. "But I came back… well Astra…." Rachie turned to the woman. "The reason why I was so weird with you before is well… I recognized you." Astra raised an eyebrow. "And I have someth…. Someone… to show you. And just know if you hurt her I don't care how respected your husband is in the corp. Revenge will be gotten."

Astra was taken back not sure what was being said as Rachie opened the door. But Astra couldn't even speak as she saw who walked in. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the House of El symbol proudly on her chest. "Kara?" Astra asked standing up. Ha mouth was opened wide.

"Aunt Astra," Kara said looking over the woman. She was older. A lot grayer hair than Kara was used to but this was her aunt.

"Oh my Rao," Astra said walking forward. "It's a… miracle." Astra put her arms around Kara brining. "You're so young."

"Mine and Zac pod got stuck in the Phantom Zone on the way to Earth," Kara said.

"Your brother is alive too," Astra said shocked.

"Mom, dad, and Uncle Jor sent us all to Earth before Krypton was destroyed," Kara said.

"Jor's kids as well," Astra said. "Oh my…. I didn't… if I had known I would have found you. I would have torn apart this universe to get you and Zac from the Phantom Zone. To get Jor's kids from Earth. I would have taken you all."

Kara gave a sad smile tears in her eyes. She could hear her aunt was sincere but she had to know. "I thought you were dead. Before Krypton was even gone…. You didn't answer."

"I know Little One," Astra said. "This planet…. Well it was not always the paradise you see it. It was torn by war. The Green Lanterns before Ha killed. When Ha was transferred here I figured my military experience could help as well. I didn't want to be away from him for so long. Communications got cut. We didn't even know Krypton was gone until a month after it was. I cried so hard. Thinking I lost you forever. Then I put all my energy into fixing this planet. Ha and me made a home. Had kids of our own. I'm so sorry my little one. I wish…."

Kara hugged Astra. Astra had not known. She could understand. "My life is pretty good,' Kara said and Astra smiled at that. "Kids?"

"Three boys. They're away at the moment but I'll introduce you soon. Them and the grandkids," Astra said as Kara smiled. Seemed Aunt Astra had a large family and it made Kara happy. Also made her wonder if she fit in it now. "Glad I never had a girl now. It would have been pretty awkward since I was going to name a daughter after you." Kara gave a smile at that. "Do you have a mate?"

"I am marrying two wonderful boys," Kara said making Astra raise an eyebrow. "They are marrying each other as well."

Ha chuckled. "I heard Earth was a little stranger with relationship than most," Ha said. "Kara you remember your Uncle Ha."

"How could I forget," Kara said hugging the man who once saved her life. "And did Rachie tell you she's dating Claire. Uncle Jor daughter." Kara clarified.

"No," Ha said giving Rachie a look who shrugged. "Tell us about your boys."

"One is actually Rachie brother. Barry," Kara said making the two look at each other. "He's very sweet and smart. A CSI when he's not suspended. He's a meta human with super speed like most of his family besides Rachie." Rachie stuck out a tongue at Kara and took a seat figuring she would be hear a while. "And the other is Mon-El, former prince of Daxam."

"Daxam?" Astra asked.

"At first he was a normal Daxamite but he has grown so much. He's charming and handsome. He helped us stop his parents from invading Earth and making it New Daxam," Kara told the two. "You'll love him. And you'll love Clark and Claire. My cousins. Clark is married to two wonder woman. Lois a normal human and Diana an Amazonian. They have three kids. Two biologically Lois and one with Diana. Jason, Ella, and Lara."

"What about Zac?" Astra asked.

"He's more like a Daxamite than Mon. The only member of the House of El not a hero," Kara stated. "But I love him. We were taken in by a wonderful woman when we showed up. Cat Grant. Reminds me a bit of mom. And I'm a scientist."

"Really?" Astra asked never having expected that.

"I work for L-Corp. I'm making an AI. We call him Gilbert," Kara told her and continued talking endlessly about her life and Astra told her about her. It was night by the time Rachie asked if they could go home.

Astra hugged Kara as they got up. "Ha should soon be completely retired and then we will come visit Earth. I want to meet everyone," Astra told Kara as Rachie took Kara hand and they teleported away.

-Monararry-

When Kara entered her bedroom she could see Mon and Barry snuggled together. it was late and they were asleep. Mon had his arms around Barry who was snuggled up to him. Kara got on the bed and kissed Barry lips.

"I don't mind being woken up that way," Barry said surprising Kara. "But what did I do to deserve that."

"You were right," Kara said. "Aunt Astra did not know we were alive. And the reason we thought she was dead was she was in a middle of a war zone and all communication was lost. She… I loved seeing her again. She has three boys and grandkids."

"Sounds like you have a lot of family," Barry said.

"She wants to be at our wedding," Kara said.

"And we want her there," Mon said surprising Kara as Kara thought she was asleep. "Now get off your clothes and join us in the bed." Kara gave a smirk as she got out and joined her two boys under the sheets.


End file.
